Unexpected
by Monna Sakura
Summary: Violence, shooting. Potenially offensive. I'm really sorry about this.


Disclaimer: One word: Duuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...

Warnings: Language, violence, potential shonen ai (maybe), and.... yah that's just about it...

Unexpected

"This is stupid, Warashi! Just hand over the gun and we'll forget about this!" Takeshi held his hand out in front of himself and gestured for his classmate to slide the pistol across the floor to him. Warashi squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head wildly, gripping the gun tighter to keep it trained on the rest of the class, "Not on your life, Saehara! I am so sick of being ignored! After this, none of you will forget about me ever again!" Warashi's eyes were those of a wild man, and the grin he wore was twisted, insane.

Satoshi stepped up next to Takeshi and held up his cell phone, "No. After this you'll be in jail, I've already called the police. And then we can forget about you for good." Warashi fumed in cold fury, growling low in his throat at the insolent little smart-ass(1), "How dare you!? I'll do anything it takes to get noticed, and a little shit like you isn't about to stop me!" He leveled the pistol at Satoshi's head, "Even if I have blow your fucking brains out!" Lifting the gun a few inches, Warashi fired just over Satoshi's head, shattering the window in the back wall and showering the screaming students with shards of glass. Satoshi didn't flinch as the glass rained down on his head; he barely even noticed when one of the larger pieces sliced into his cheek. He did, however, notice when a short, glass covered red-head pushed past him to stand in front of the gun's smoking barrel.

Takeshi made a move to pull him back, but was stopped by Satoshi's arm blocking his way, "Hiwatari-san, what do you think you're doing? Warashi's not right in the head, Daisuke could--"

"Be quiet," Satoshi interrupted, lowering his arm back to his side, piercing eyes never leaving the red-head before him. Takeshi followed his gaze and quieted when he saw that Daisuke had opened his mouth to speak, "Warashi-san, we ignored you? I'm sorry I never realized that." Daisuke bowed low, lifting his face to look at his classmate, "I never meant to be rude towards you. Can you forgive me?" He remained in his bowed position, giving Warashi a hopeful look.

Warashi's eyes softened a little and his expression was slightly less insane for a second and he lowered the gun a little, "Niwa-san, I really didn't want to involve you in all this. I know you always try so hard to be nice to everyone," his face hardened again and the pistol was once more trained on the other students, "But the rest of you! All the rest of you never even made an attempt!" Daisuke straightened rapidly, taking a step back at the horrible glint in Warashi's eyes. Siezing his chance, Takeshi reached out to grip his friends upper arm and pull him out of harms way.

It was then that police chose to arrive, busting through the door and shouting for Warashi to drop the gun and put his hands in the air. Warashi whipped around and fired off a few shots, managing to hit one of the cops in the shoulder, "Not until I'm sure they'll remember me!" he screamed. As one, Satoshi and Takeshi charged forward, each grabbing one of Warashi's arms and latching on. Warashi howled in rage, swinging around with a strength that surprised both of his captors. He tore his arms out of their grasps and sent them flying in opposite directions. Blind with fury, he turned on his classmates and emptied the rest of the clip into the crowd. Students screamed and fell to the floor, clutching wounds and crying in pain.

Almost in synchronicity, Takeshi and Satoshi sat up, shaking their heads to clear them and turning towards the carnage. They heard the gun go off one last time and suddenly the world slowed to slowed to a crawl. Watching in helpless horror their eyes followed the path of the final bullet, mouths forming a single word, "Daisuke!!!"

Daisuke was frozen where he stood, watching in shock as his classmates were mowed down around him. Then, as if being warned by some kind of sixth sense(2), he turned to see a bullet heading straight for him and realized that he was going to be hit and there was nothing he could do about it. Taking a deep breath, he prayed that it wouldn't kill him(3).

Takeshi's breath caught in his throat as he sat on the floor, able to do nothing but watch the terrible scene before him play itself out. With vivid detail, he watched the bullet enter Daisuke's body, making the red-head jerk backwards and fall to the floor, all in slow motion, eyes wide, mouth open in a choked off cry. As Daisuke's head hit the floor, time sped back up and Takeshi was just aware enough to see nearly the whole police force, including his father, piled on top of Warashi who was laughing hysterically(4). Next to him, Satoshi leapt to his feet and Takeshi quickly followed his example, pausing for a second as his vision swam.

Carefully, the two of them made their way across the room and kneeled beside Daisuke. Looking him over, Satoshi quietly announced that the wound wasn't fatal and the red-head should be alright after awhile. Takeshi sighed in relief and finally let himself give in to the shock that was slowly but surely overwhelming his body.

1: Ain't he though?

2: That'll have been Dark. Though why I didn't make him do more to help, I'll never know...

3: I don't know what religion Dai-chan is, so that was a _very_ general statement.

4: I don't know about you, but I can so see Saehara-san starting a dogpile.

TBC

Ohhh, dear. That was in no way the direction I had intended to take when I sat down at my computer about three and a half hours ago. I am _so _sorry to anyone who was upset by this! I didn't mean it, honestly! But trust me, the next (and final) chapter will be nice and fluffy at the end! Lotsa WAFF! Although you may have to put up with some angst and crummy feelings in the beginning. Isn't it weird how I just kinda decided at the last minute that it would be in Takeshi's POV???

Please Review! I just posted my first fic the other day and it actually got a review! I was walking around in a happy little daze the rest of the day, but now it's gone. I Want My Daze Back! So review and give Ami her natural high! (By the way, I'm only making this two chapters because I'm starting to write all crappy and don't want to ruin the story. Don't be surprised if the second chapter weasles it's way into being part of the first one.)


End file.
